Blizzaga (ability)
.]] Blizzaga , also known as Ice 3 and Blizzard 3, is the strongest ice-elemental Black Magic spell in most games where it appears. It is called Hielo++ in Spanish (Ice++), Eisga (German for ice plus the suffix -ga) in German. Up to the Italian version of Final Fantasy VI, it is called Buferaga (Italian for blizzard plus the suffix -ga), whereas it remains Blizzaga from Final Fantasy VIII until Final Fantasy XIII excluded, where it is called Crioga (Greek for ice plus the suffix -ga). Appearances Final Fantasy Blizzaga, also known as ICE3 in the NES release, and Ice3 in the Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 7 Black Magic spell which inflicts major ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases, it inflicts between 70 and 280 damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, and Red Wizard job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 40 MP to cast. It can be cast by Two-Headed Dragon, Chronodia, and Chaos. Final Fantasy III Blizzaga is a level 4 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 85 and can be bought for 3,000 gil at Northeast Saronia, and Doga's Village. One can be found in the Cave of Tides, while it can also be cast through the Arctic Wind and Rune Staff. The enemy Kum Kum can use Blizzaga against the party. Final Fantasy IV Blizzaga is a Black Magic spell learned by Rydia when she reaches level 39 in the 2D versions, or level 40 in the 3D versions, and by Palom when he reaches level 33. Tellah learns Blizzaga when Cecil becomes a Paladin, and Fusoya joins the party knowing the spell. It has a casting time of 4, costs 30 MP to cast and has a spell power of 256 in the 2D versions, and 110 in 3D versions. The spell can be used by Lunar Shiva, Lunar Leviathan, Lunar Asura, Leviathan in the DS version, and Dark Sage. On the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 3 and the spell was renamed to Blizzard 3. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blizzaga returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia learns it at level 39 while both Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals major Ice-elemental damage to one enemy or moderate damage to all enemies at the cost of 30 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blizzaga can be learned by Black Mage, Fusoya, Palom, Golbez, Rydia, and Leonora. The spell costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Blizzaga is a Level 5 Black Magic spell players can purchase in Moore for 6,000 gil. It costs 25 MP to cast. The spell can be used by the enemies Barrier, Enuo, Exdeath in the first battle, Flaremancer, Fury, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath, Nereid, and Omniscient. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Dark Elemental. Blizzaga is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Blizzaga is an Attack spell thought by Valigarmanda at a rate of x1. Celes also learns the spell at level 42. It costs 52 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 150, an attack power of 122, and is vulnerable to Runic. The spell is used by a large amount of enemies in the game, the earliest being used by Dullahan. Final Fantasy VII Ice3 is the final spell on the Ice Materia, costing 52 MP to cast and requiring 18,000 AP to unlock. It has a base spell power equal to 4x the base magic damage. The spell can also be used by Bizarro∙Sephiroth, and is also one of the spells used by Sephiroth during the Kalm flashback sequence. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzaga is an elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzaga summons a large shard of ice above an enemy to slam down on them with a chance of inflicting Stun. Two variations exist: Dark Blizzaga acts like Blizzaga and inflicts Poison, Silence and Stun; and Hell Blizzaga inflicts Poison, Silence, Stop, Instant Death and Stun. Blizzaga costs 32 MP to cast, Dark Blizzaga costs 38 MP, and casting Hell Blizzaga requires 52 MP. Hell Blizzaga is the most powerful ice-elemental materia in the game. Coupled with Status Ward materia, it can protect the player from the full range of status ailments. Blizzaga can be bought in Research Dept. QMC + for 10,000 gil and Hell Blizzaga in the Wutai Secret Shop for 15,000. Dark Blizzaga cannot be bought, but along with the other Blizzaga Materia it can be made via Materia Fusion. ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII is the first appearance of the name Blizzaga instead of "Ice3", and it inflicts major ice-elemental damage on one opponent. Characters can draw them from numerous enemies, although most need to be at Level 30 or higher. Casting Blizzaga in battle increases compatibility with Shiva by 2.4, but lowers compatibility with Ifrit by 1.2. , Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), Fastitocalon, Fastitocalon-F, G-Soldier, Grendel, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Seifer , Slapper, Snow Lion, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Thrustaevis | draw points = Timber Timber Maniacs building (hidden, never refill), Shumi Village outside Elder's house | Refine = I Mag-RF: Wizard Stone x1 - Blizzaga x5, North Wind x1 - Blizzaga x20 High Mag-RF: Blizzara x5 - Blizzaga x1 | HP = +14 | Str = +0.30 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.30 | Spr = +0.16 | Spd = +0.14 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.20 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = Ice: +1.0% | Elem-Def = Ice: +1.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX The Octagon Rod teaches Vivi the Black Magic spell Blizzaga. It deals major ice-elemental damage. The shop in Esto Gaza has the Octagon Rod for sale after Zidane and company complete the Desert Palace. Blizzaga costs 24 MP to cast, requires 85 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 72. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. As an enemy ability, Blizzaga can be used by the Earth Guardian, Gigan Octopus, Necron, Taharka, the green Vepal, and the Wraith. Final Fantasy X Blizzaga is located in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, although any character can eventually reach it, and thus use it. It costs 16 MP to cast. Several enemies are capable of casting the spell, including Abaddon, Chimerageist, Greater Sphere, Jumbo Flan, Master Coeurl, Mindy, Nega Elemental, Seymour, Seymour Omnis, Shiva at the Remiem Temple, Sleep Sprout, Varuna, and Wraith. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzaga is a Black Magic spell learned by the Black Mage dressphere. It can also be used via equipping the Snow Ring or by passing through all gates on the Ice Queen Garment Grid. Blizzaga can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist ability Ice Sandals, and either hits one or two enemies, or in Lady Luck's Random Reels by lining up three Cherries. The spell is used by a wide variety of enemies in the game. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Blizzaga is an ability that can be only used by Paine when using the Black Mage dressphere, it costs 4 MP to cast. It is the only ice-elemental attack the player can use. It as a range of three tiles ahead of the character. Final Fantasy XI Blizzaga is a tier 1 elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"Ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. In Final Fantasy XI, ice is generally one of the harder-hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superseded only by Thunder. Blizzaga can be bought by vendors for 12,376 gil or less depending upon fame. Final Fantasy XII Blizzaga is a Level 5 Black Magick spell available for purchase in Balfonheim for 8,200 gil. Its license costs 45 LP. Blizzaga deals heavy ice damage to all foes in range for the (initial) MP cost of 42. The enemy ability Piercing Blizzaga can break through the Reflect status. In the Zodiac job system version, Blizzaga is a Black Magick 10 license and costs 7,300 gil and can only be used by Black Mages and the Red Mage who has acquired the license for Cúchulainn. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes learns Blizzaga at level 7. It deals heavy water damage to all enemies around a designated target. Final Fantasy XIII Blizzaga is an ability for the Ravager role and takes up three ATB bars to cast. Snow, Vanille, and Hope can learn it at different Crystarium stages. Blizzaga hits all targets within a range. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Blizzaga is learned by Noel at Ravager level 50. Blizzaga is also learned by several monsters, most notably Cryohedron at level 15. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blizzaga costs 40 ATB to activate and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. Blizzaga can be found in a treasure sphere residing in the Temple of the Goddess. Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn Blizzaga for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Chill Rod teaches Black Mages Blizzaga for 300 AP. It costs 24 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 50, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages learn Blizzaga from the Chill Rod for 300 AP, though it now requires only 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzaga can only be cast when fusing Blizzard Magicite. The player must combine three Blizzard Magicites to cast it. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzaga can only be cast by piling three Blizzard spells. If two target rings about to cast Blizzara +1 line up perfectly, it will cast Blizzaga +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Blizzaga is the level 20 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals ice damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, and up to three times a day. It requires three turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzaga can be cast by stacking three Blizzard target rings. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Blizzaga is a high level Black Magic spell available for purchase in Invidia for 5,000 gil after the world is flooded in darkness. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 18. It can only be used if the Blizzaga Tome item is in the character's inventory. Bravely Default Blizzaga is a level 5 Black Magic spell. It inflicts major water damage. Group-casting is allowed. Blizzaga is also a level 5 Sword Magic spell. It adds a high-power water effect to weapon for 10 turns. It costs 45 MP. Note that the game does not have an Ice element. Final Fantasy Dimensions Blizzaga returns as a level 6 black magic, it costs 32 MP to cast and can be bought for 6000 gil from shops. It deals ice-elemental damage to a single/all targets. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight is able to chain Blizzard into Blizzaga, which summons three shards of ice from above to strike the opponent and drive them into the ground causing Wall Rush. Blizzaga costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Blizzaga has a power of 18 normally, 26 power in EX Mode, and generates 120 EX Force. Kefka has two variations of Blizzaga. Twisty-Turny Blizzaga fires an ice orb that travels along the ground, and in his EX Mode the orb bounces along the ground at opponents. Kefka is able to use Twisty-Turny Blizzaga on the ground initially and learns to use it in the air at Level 24 It costs 30 CP to equip and 100 CP to master. Twisty-Turny Blizzaga deals 10 damage per hit and 20 damage on its final hit, and generates 4 EX Force per hit. Kefka's second version of Blizzaga is Scatter Spray Blizzaga, which fires a large shard of ice that explodes into pieces. In his EX Mode, the shards converge a second time after shattering, increasing range and damage. Kefka learns both the ground and aerial versions of Scatter Spray Blizzaga at Level 9. It also costs 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Each shard of Scatter Spray Blizzaga has 5 power, the attack generals 15 shards when it shatters, but it highly unlikely for opponents to be hit by every shard. In Kefka's EX Mode the attack produces 6 shards at first, and hits 12 times when they converse the second time, again with 5 power per hit. Each hit generates 2 EX Force. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice, casts Blizzaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Bravery, and summons a large shard of ice to slam into opponents. Blizzaga has 18 power and generates 120 EX Force. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blizzaga is a Bravery attack for Tifa. It summons a shard of ice to strike the opponent from above and drive them into the ground. It needs 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. Blizzaga has a total of 30 power when all hits connect, and generates no EX Force. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice now casts Blizzaga when she has between 2,000 and 4,000 Bravery. Blizzaga has 15 power and generates 24 to 36 EX Force when chained into another attack, or 60 EX Force when dealing HP damage. Onion Knight's Blizzaga now begins a Chase Sequence instead of causing Wall Rush, and the final blow knocks the opponent into the air instead of downward. It still requires 120 AP to master but only 10 CP to equip. Blizzaga has 32 power normally, and 58 power in EX Mode. It generates 78 EX Force. Kefka's two Blizzaga spells now only require 100 AP each to master. Scatter Spray Blizzaga has Ranged Mid Damage Priority on its initial firing, causing it to stagger the opponent if they block it, but it will still be reflected. Twisty-Turny Blizzaga deals 5 damage per hit and 25 damage on the final hit, and generates 15 EX Force per hit. Scatter Spray Blizzaga has 5 power when fired and splits into 6 shards with 6 power, and the shards hit a second time each in EX Mode, and the attack does not generate EX Force. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Blizzaga is a Reactive ability that activates in Battle Music Sequences every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 20 Hold Triggers, and deals high-power magic damage. Blizzaga is learned by Terra at Level 85, Vivi at Level 75, and Shantotto at Level 90. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blizzaga is the enemy ability that is used by the Kum Kum and Kraken during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blizzaga is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆☆. It deals heavy ice magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Ice Orb x8, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Blizzaga is a Lv. 5 spell that costs 4 SP to casts an attack all enemies in a 7x7 grid around Chocobo. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts series Blizzaga, together with its lower tiers Blizzard and Blizzara, appears as a magic spell in the Kingdom Hearts series. In most games, using the spell causes a chunk of ice to shoot out directly from its caster's . In , the spell gained a homing property. Gallery Trivia * One of the actors in the Final Fantasy XII Suntory Potion Drink Commercial "casts" Blizzaga. de:Eisga pl:Blizzaga (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities